Family Secrets
by AmbaRae
Summary: It's a calm day in Bayport, but Frank and Joe Hardy discover a secret that turns their world upside down. Hidden in the dark resesses of their attic is a forgotten piece of paper that leads them to believe they aren't the only children of Laura and Fenton
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **mild violence, revenge, (horrible grammer!), reference to domestic abuse/alcoholism

**Plot Blurb: **

It's a calm day in Bayport, but Frank and Joe Hardy discover a secret that turns their world upside down. Hidden in the dark resesses of their attic is a forgotten piece of paper that leads them to believe they aren't the only children of Laura and Fenton Hardy.

Searching for clues to their past, they stumble upon an even bigger secret. President Philip Walker is making a special appearence in Bayport. There is only one problem - so are the Assassins! The boys must now face their worst enemies...only to find the shocking connection between their secret past and the infamous terrorists!

Chapter 1

Frank Hardy's lean, 6ft. frame slid behind the wheel of his van. As he turned the key, his longtime girlfriend, Callie Shaw, leaned out the window and hit the horn.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Come on Joe! I have to be at the airport NOW!" Callie yelled, trying to get Frank's younger brother to move.

"Alright, alright!" He grumbled as he got in the back of the van and slammed the door.

While Frank drove from the Bayport Mall to the airport, his thoughts kept drifting to his brother. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness when he looked in the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of his brother's blond hair. Four years ago, Joe's girlfriend, Iola Morton, was killed when terrorists bombed their car. Although Joe seemed like the happy, fun-loving guy they all knew well, Frank knew that deep down, Joe was in terrible pain - especially with the recent events happening in their hometown of Bayport. Iola had been helping with the Philip Walker presidential campaign when she had been murdered. Walker was now president and making a special appearance at the Bayport mall. Many local residences were helping to set up for this special presentation that was to be held in two weeks. Joe had said he wanted to go to the mall earlier that day just so he could go shopping, but Frank knew, upon arriving and seeing the memorial erected to honor Iola in the parking lot which she died in, that Joe wasn't here for shopping.

"Frank? Are you alright?" Callie asked, quite concerned when she saw the strained look in his handsome brown eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a smile as he pulled to a stop at the airport.

"O.k.," said Callie, not fully convinced. "I'll see you when I get back from my aunt's house in two and a half weeks." She gave him a quick kiss and headed to catch her plane, all the while wondering what was really on her boyfriend's mind.

Twenty minutes later, the boys arrived at their quiet, empty home. Their parents, Fenton (a world famous private detective) and Laura, had gone out to dinner. Their Aunt Gertrude, whom also lived with the Hardy family since the boys were three, was on a cruise ship headed for the Bahamas.

Frank walked up the stairs to his bedroom, flopped on his bed, and began to read his new novel in an effort to clear his mind. Joe, on the other hand, made his way to the third floor attic. He was feeling better now that he was home and away from all those horrible reminders of his past. Callie was making a scrapbook for Frank as a birthday present and needed a first grade picture. She had asked Joe to get one so it wouldn't ruin the surprise for Frank, so Joe was forced to dig through the dusty attic where his mother kept all the relics of their family past.

Nearly an hour passed as Joe looked through box after box. _Gesh! Mom must keep everything! _He thought. He was almost ready to give up, and headed for the stairs, when he tripped over a box and fell against the wall. To his surprise, the wall gave way to a secret compartment hidden behind the panel. Joe carefully moved the broken panel and reached in the hole where he saw a box. He, as well as his brother, were amateur detectives, and couldn't resist anything secret. After pulling out the box, he brought it over towards the light so he could see the contents better. When he opened the box, one small piece of paper really caught his attention. He sat there stunned for a moment, then quickly grabbed the paper and sprinted down the flight of stairs to find his brother.

Frank was now deeply involved in his book. All of a sudden he heard his brother come thundering down the stairs. Seconds later, his door burst opened and he was staring at the ashen face of his brother.

"Joe! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Frank exclaimed.

"Frank...I was in the attic...the wall...a box...look!" Joe panted and handed his brother what he had found.

Frank's mouth dropped opened. He looked the paper over and over again and couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at a birth certificate of a girl with the same parents as his and the same birth date as Joe!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the…..? Joe, what on earth is this?" Frank questioned his brother.

"I don't know. Frank, what is going on? Is this real?"

"I don't know."

The brothers stood in shocked silence for several moments, trying to sort out their new discovery. They were so bewildered that they barely heard their parents arrive home.

"Frank? Joe? We're home," called out their father.

Several seconds later, their mother appeared in the doorway. "Hi boys. Was everything alright while we were out? Did you both get something to eat?"

Joe turned around to face his mother with tears in his eyes. He grabbed the birth certificate from Frank and handed to his mother. "Mom?" he asked in a quiet, quivering voice.

Laura stood still for a moment and stared at the paper with a shocked expression. She then dropped the paper to the floor, buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Frank reached out and placed his arms around his mother to comfort her. He lead her over to his bed so she could sit, for she looked like she was about to faint. Both boys sat beside her, one on each side.

"Mom? What is this? Is this true?" Frank asked softly, trying not the upset his mother further, but still trying to get to the bottom of this madness. Joe, who had picked up the birth certificate, was still staring at the confusing words that were printed on the paper. A single tear fell down his check, and he impatiently wiped it away. Laura nodded her head in response to Frank's question.

"Why didn't you tell us! You lied to us! Why mom? Why?" Joe jumped up and screamed at his mother.

"JOE!" Frank hissed as he gave his brother an evil look. He turned back towards his mother, his arms still comforting her. "Mom? What happened?"

"Oh, my baby! They took my baby! They killed my baby!" Laura wailed between hysterical sobs.

"Who did mom?" Frank asked. Joe was still enraged and couldn't manage to speak.

Just then, Fenton appeared in the doorway. "What is all the commotion up here? I heard shouting!" Then he caught the distraught condition of his wife. "Laura! Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" He sat next to his wife and held her close. Laura put her head on his shoulders and continued to cry.

"Dad? What is going on?" Joe asked his father. Another tear slid down his face but this time he didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead he handed his father the birth certificate.

Fenton drew in a long breath. "Oh boy," was all he could say.

"Dad, is this true? Do we have a…….sister?" Frank asked, feeling as if he was also on the verge of tears.

"Yes," Fenton sighed, not sure how he was going to explain this to his sons.

"I have a..a..twin?" Joe whispered, choking back tears.

"Dad, what's going on? Please tell us." Franks eyes also began to water.

"Boys, um……well…?"

"Just start from the beginning and take your time Dad," Frank coaxed.

"Well, you see," Fenton started, realizing that he could no longer hide the truth from his sons any longer, "A long time ago, when your mother and I still lived in the city and I was still with the NYPD, I had arrested this man," Fenton took a deep breath as he began to recalled the painful memories of his past that he had kept hidden for so long. "His name was Denis McNelson, and he had killed a police officer who was also a friend of mine. I was the one that got his arrested and convicted. He was sentenced to death and executed months later. His son, Brian, was not too happy with me, and accused me of ruining his 'family life'. Shortly after that, your mother and I moved to Bayport to start a family of our own. We didn't wan to raise you children in the city. Everything was fine for a few years. You were born, Frank, and then a year later came Joe and…Elizabeth," his voice broke when he spoke his daughter's name for the first time in years. Then he regained his composure and continued, "Everything was wonderful for a year. Straight from a fairy tale. One day, Frank, you were two I believe, and that was when you had developed pneumonia. You were really sick, and we were very worried, so your mother decided to take you to the hospital," he closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together, then opened them and said, "Elizabeth was also sick, but it didn't seem like pneumonia. We were hoping it was only a cold, so we had her rest that day. Joe, you went to stay with Aunt Gertrude so Elizabeth could get her rest and so that you wouldn't catch anything either," Tears were now pooling in his eyes. He started to shake as he spoke, "Elizabeth and I were home alone. And then…..Brian….he took her," He choked out. It took him several minutes to calm down enough to continue as he finally succumbed to tears. "He knocked me out, but I recognized him before everything went black. When I came to, she was gone." He buried his head in his wife's hair as he continued to cry. Laura had been sobbing the entire time he recanted his story.

"What happened to her dad? Mom says he killed her," Joe inquired. He had now calmed down and was sitting on the bed with the rest of his family.

Instead of addressing his sons, he turned to his wife and took her face in his hands. "Laura, honey, I have something to tell you. You see, I haven't been quite honest with you. I never told you the whole truth," he hung his head in shame. "Please forgive me."

"Fenton,…what are you…talking about?" she asked, confused.

Fenton still had his head down as he said, "The truth is, we never knew what happened to her. He never confessed to anything. I made up that story about her being killed and her body being washed away in the river so that you wouldn't worry and so that maybe we could forget and move on," Fenton rambled and began to cry again. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He then looked at his sons with sad eyes. "Nobody knows what happened to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No one knows what happened to her?" Joe repeated. He was having a hard time believing that this was actually reality.

"Oh Fenton!" Laura wailed as she began to cry again.

"Laura, honey, I'm so sorry," Fenton rambled. He was still shaken and sobbing. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I just thought that if you thought she was…gone…that at least you would be able to get over it faster. I'm so sorry honey. Please forgive me." He held his wife close and stroked her hair.

Joe was frazzled. He jumped from the bed and stood looking out the window with his back towards his family. He didn't want them to see the tears pooling in his eyes. How was he supposed to react to this new news! Finally, he had enough. He whipped around and began to yell at his parents. Although he knew he would regret it later, he just didn't know what else to do.

"Why didn't you ever tell us! Did you think you could just 'forget' that she ever existed? When were you planning on telling us, or weren't you going to at all? ARRRGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"JOE!" Frank hissed. He knew his brother didn't have and extremely long temper, but he had never known him to yell this harshly at his parents.

"So you're on their side! She's your sister too! They lied to us Frank. They are such hypocrites! 'Now Joe, lying is wrong'. Isn't that what you taught us mom? How about you dad? Is it ok to lie now? I don't understand why you couldn't have just told us!" Joe continued off on his tangent.

"Joe…" Fenton began softly. But Joe didn't hear any of this. He stormed from the room, went to his and slammed the door hard behind him.

Fenton started after his youngest son, but Frank stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let him calm down a bit," he advised. Fenton nodded and went back to holding his wife.

"Mom, why don't you go lie down for awhile? You need some rest and it is getting pretty late," suggested Frank.

Fenton led his wife to their room and Frank lay back on his bed and sighed. Everything in his life had just turned up side down in such a short period of time and he still didn't know what to make of it.

Moments later, Fenton went back into Frank's room. "Frank…" he began. He didn't know how to continue, or exactly what he had come back for, but he had come back just the same.

"Dad, why don't you rest to? Besides, mom needs you now."

"I know…but…Frank…" he paused, nervously twisting his hands together, "You're not angry with me are you?" He already had one son that was upset. He didn't want another.

"I wish you would have told us, but I do understand why you kept this all a secret." Fenton just nodded. "Now go get some rest dad. It's almost midnight."

"Ok," Fenton walked towards his room, but when he reached the hallway, he turned. "Umm…Frank?"

"Yes dad?"

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Joe awoke. He had cried himself to sleep and tossed and turned all night. For a moment he thought it was all a bad dream, but reality set in. He felt an emptiness begin to grow inside of him, somewhat similar to how he felt the morning after Iola was killed. His stomach began to rumble and he realized that he was hungry, but he didn't know if he could force himself to go downstairs. He didn't know if he could face his family yet.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Joe? Are you awake?" It was Frank.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever."

Frank walked into Joe's slightly messy room and once again he only saw Joe's back. "Joe, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Joe didn't even move.

"You sure?" he asked, trying to get his brother to look at him.

"Yeah." Joe still didn't move.

"Why don't you come downstairs for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," he lied.

"Joe, look, I know you're upset. I am too! She's my sister as well. Mom and dad feel terrible as it is, and you're only making them feel worse. Besides, we're not going to find her with you mopping around in your room all day!"

"Find her?" This time Joe turned around and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Of course! You don't think I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while my sister could be walking around someplace do you?" Frank replied with a smile.

"Does dad know?"

"No, I didn't tell him. I figure it may be too hard for him to handle just yet. He was really upset last night. I've never seen him cry before, much less sobbing like he was last night. So you going to get out of bed and help me, or are you going to lay there for the rest of your life?"

"Count me in. She's my twin and I need to find her. She's my other half."

"I just hope she's not like you though. One is bad enough!" Frank teased.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Joe smiled. Together they went downstairs to find something to eat.

* * *

Even though Fenton was distraught, he still knew his boys and knew well enough that they would begin looking for her first thing in the morning. He heard them in the kitchen and got up quietly, as not to disturb his wife who had finally gotten to sleep after many tears and a long talk about her lost daughter. When he reached the kitchen he saw his two sons sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Good morning boys," he greeted them, hoping that Joe had managed to forgive him over the course of the night.

"Morning dad," they both said in unison.

Fenton sighed. At least Joe had calmed down.

"Boys," he began, "I know you well enough and I know that-"

"We are going to look for her," Joe finished. "Of course we are!" He was not as angry with his parents anymore. Now his mind was concentrating on other things - finding out what happened to his sister.

"Dad, what ever happened to Brian McNelson?" inquired Frank.

"That is what made the case so difficult. You sister left without a trace and the only one that we know of that knew anything at all about her was McNelson. He died in a car accident while running from the cops, weeks after your sister was taken. What ever he knew about your sister he took to the grave."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, Frank was once again relaxing on his bed, trying to read his new novel. However, on this particular day, he was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on the story.

Bang! Bang! Bang came the noise of a hammer hitting the wall in the room next to his.

Frank was beginning to get irate. Then, he snapped. "JOE! STOP THAT NOSIE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO STOP IT FOR YOU!" he bellowed over the loud ruckus in the next room.

The noise ceased and seconds later Joe appeared in his doorway, hammer in hand. "Did you say something Frank?" he asked innocently.

Franks only reply was an aggravated growl as he threw his bed pillow hard toward his brother.

"Gesh Frank! What's gotten into you today?" he questioned, dodging the pillow as it flew over his head and out in to the hall.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Okay!" Joe took a quick step backwards as the door was slammed in his face, narrowly missing the end of his nose.

Frank sat on his bed with a loud sigh. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be upset with Joe, but he could help the stabs of jealously that seemed to be playing on his emotions lately. Ever since Joe found out about his twin, he spent all his time thinking about her. When he wasn't trying to discover the unattainable clues to her whereabouts, he was converting the upstairs family room into a bedroom for her. Frank was beginning to feel envious of all the time Joe was spending on their sister that they didn't even know. In the past he had never had to share Joe with any other sibling and he was now finding the new changes a hard adjustment.

A few hours later, Frank went downstairs and found Joe grabbing the van keys and heading towards the door.

"Joe, where are you going?" he asked, trying to make peace.

"Just heading to the mall to pick up a few things for Elizabeth's room. Do you want to come?"

"Okay."

After picking up some items for their sister, they loaded the packages into the back of the van.

"You want to drive, Frank? I'm kind of tired," Joe said, yawning and handing Frank the keys.

"Alright. Hey, it's a nice day. What do you say we take the back way home? Take in a little scenery?"

"Sounds good to me," came Joe's reply as he shut the door and fastened his seat belt.

The ride home was picturesque and relaxing. They had the road all to themselves. But even with all of the peaceful natural beauty, Frank still couldn't shake the pangs of jealously. Joe was almost asleep in the seat next to him. Apparently he had been up late at night, working on the bedroom, a fact that also didn't help to quell the envious emotions gathering inside of him.

Joe stirred in the seat and Frank ignored him. He looked straight ahead at the beautiful trees that traveled by. Suddenly, Joe straightened up and spoke.

"Um, Frank? Do you see that car behind us?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Does it look suspicious to you?"

"Joe, you are paranoid about everything! He is probably just out for a drive like we are. There isn't anything suspicious about it at all. It's just a car!"

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Joe mumbled and snuggled back into his seat, still keeping his eyes on the side mirror, just outside the window.

Minutes passed and the black sedan was still following them. Joe's eyes were still looking in the mirror when he noticed a sudden change that made his heart jump.

"Frank! I think he's speeding up!" Joe hollered.

"Wha-" was all Frank managed to get out before he heard the sound of crunching metal. He watched in horror as the driver smacked into the back of their van. Fighting with the wheel, Frank managed to keep it on the road as the driver backed off a bit. Then, all of a sudden, it sped forward again, aiming for the van once more.

"What in the heck is he doing?" Joe questioned, very alarmed.

"Joe! Hold on! I think he's trying to run us off the road!"

The second impact was much more forceful. This time, the driver hit more towards the side of the van than the front. Frank fought with all his might, but couldn't regain control over their vehicle.

Both boys stared in horror at the sight that loomed before them. The only thing that stood between their van and the sheer embankment that tilted down into the woods was a thin link of chain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The van finally came to rest after striking a large oak tree. It lay on its roof.

"Joe! Joe, you ok?" Frank asked feebly as he craned he neck, trying to see his baby brother in the set next to him. "Joe? Joe, answer me pleas-"

"Frank?" came the weak voice of the younger Hardy.

By this time Frank had already managed to wriggle himself free of the wreckage and was kneeling by the passenger widow. "Joe, buddy, thank goodness you're alive! You ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, just help me get out, will ya?"

"Are you sure you're ok enough to move. Maybe you better sit tight until I call for an ambulance."

"No, really I'm fine, just grab my arm."

After several rigorous seconds, Joe too had squirmed free. Both brothers stood looking at each other and the mass of cuts and bruises they found. Luckily, no one was seriously injured. Just then, they heard the slam of a car door coming from the top of the embankment. Hoping it was someone coming to help, the boys glanced up the hill. However, both of their mouths dropped in horror as they watched the man in the black sedan drawing near. They could just make out the deadly gun he held in his hands as the sun glittered off the silvery barrel. Before they had time to turn and run, the man was in full view, aiming his gun. Instantly, Joe recognized him.

"Hello boys," the man said.

"B-b-but your dead!" Joe exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Dead? Who are you?" Frank voiced, all the while eyeing the guy and trying to figure a way out of their current situation.

The man stood snickering for a moment. Then he spoke. "Why, don't you recognize me Frank? Your brother does. And I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one, huh?"

"You murdering –" Joe shouted as he tried to make a move on the man that stood before them.

The man cocked his gun in return and held it eye level to Joe. "I wouldn't do anything foolish if I were you, little boy."

"Who on earth are you!" Frank demanded.

"Frank, it's Brian McNelson," Joe whispered.

"Brian McNelson? But dad said you were -"

"Dead," Brian finished. "Ah, yes. My death. Well boys, sometimes things are not always what they appear to be."

Joe was enraged. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?"

"Temper, temper, young man!" Then he barked, "No more questions - walk! Keep walking until I tell you to stop. I'm watching you. Don't do anything foolish. I won't have any hesitation in shooting the two of you."

They walked deep into the woods and farther from any hopes of finding a way out of the situation. Once they had walked to a secluded area, Brian ordered them to stop. As he fumbled with his belt for a few moments until five small coils of rope fell to the ground, he kept his gun expertly trained on the two young men.

"Now, see the ropes on the ground. I want you, Joe, to take one piece of the rope and tie up your brother nice and tight. Tie both his legs and arms. Remember I'm watching you."

Joe bent down to pick up the rope. As he came up, he swung hard with his fist, hoping to catch his assailant off guard. Unfortunately for Joe, this did not prove to be the case. Brian fired a shot.

"JOE!" Frank shouted as he watched his brother fall to the ground.

Joe lay on the ground for a few moments, and then stirred, clutching his shoulder. A dark red spot was already spreading across his shirt.

"I warned you! Now, Frank, take that rope from your brother and tie his hands and feet. Must I warn you too that I won't hesitate to shoot? Next time I may not be so nice," Brian snarled.

Frank tried his hardest not to hurt Joe's injured shoulder further as he tied his brother's wrists. After he had completed his chore, Brian bonded Frank's hands and feet. Once that was done, he took the final chunk of rope and tied the boys to a tree.

"Please, tell me what happened to my sister. I need to know," Joe pleaded. His shoulder ached, but luckily he had not been directly hit by the bullet-only grazed.

"Ah, you want the truth, do you?" he smirked again. Then he reached into his oversized coat pocket and brought out two syringes. Then needles glinted in the afternoon sun. "Well, as you can see, I don't plan on allowing you to live much longer," he chuckled as he waved the syringes back and forth. "You're so deep in the woods; no one will ever find you. If you don't die of this 'medication' you certainly will die of either starvation or the elements. I don't see why I can't humor you for awhile." Brian reached out and plunged a needle into Frank's arm, shooting in the serum. Several seconds later, he did the same to Joe. He stood there watching for several seconds, then spoke. "Ok boys, before you drift off to never-never land, let me tell you a little bedtime story. First of all, of course I didn't die. The assassins are experts at faking their own death." Assassins! Joe thought. No! This can't be happening. "Yes, all you need is a dummy to pose for you and a few strings pulled at the local hospital. It's really that elementary. Anyways, as for your sister. Yes, I remember. The brat wouldn't shut up. Always cried all the time! We were hoping to turn her into an agent of ours. Oh wouldn't that be great! Fenton Hardy's own daughter working against him! But no, the brat was just too loud. So I gave her up for awhile. I dropped her off in some sleazy trailer park in Crystal Falls. Crystal Falls! The place was the biggest dump in all of Pennsylvania! But regardless, that's what I did. Who knows what happened to her now? I do happen to know that the couple I left her with, well, let's just say, wasn't your ideal guardians," Brain concluded. Then he stood up and looked at his drowsy captives. "Well boys, it's been fun chit-chatting with you, but I best be on my way. I have bigger and better things to do! Ta-ta!" With a mocking wave, he slowly crept out of view.

Several moments later, the boys were completely alone. Both felt terribly sick as a soft rain began to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Frank? Frank, are you ok?" Joe slurred.

"Yeah, just a bit groggy. You?"

"Yeah, I wonder what that stuff was."

"I don't know. I only hope that we live long enough to find that one out," Frank sighed. "So that's McNelson?"

At the mention of his sister's kidnapper, Joe became more awake and irate. After saying a few choice words, Joe calmed down. The soft rain was helping the boys stay awake, but now, for Joe at least, the thought of justice boiled in his mind, helping him to stay alert and ready for action.

"So, how do you propose we get out of this one?" he asked his older brother.

After several moments of thinking, they still couldn't come up with anything. The drugs were taking their toll on the boys as they became more and more disoriented.

"Frank," Joe cried. " Oh man! I have an itch! Ouch! Grrr! Oh man, this is just great!" Joe grumbled as he jerked about.

"Joe! Will you stop that! Ouch! That hurts!" Since the boys were tied together, Joe's movements also affected Frank. As Joe pulled on the ropes, trying to satisfy his itch, Frank's hand was being dragged across the tree bark. He could feel the skin being rubbed raw.

_The tree bark! _Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Joe!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry! Really! But I have this darned itch and I -"

"No, listen to me," he said, cutting his brother off. "I have an idea. Listen, move your arms up and down when I move mine. We are going to try to fray this rope on the tree bark."

"Hey! That's a great idea," Joe said as he began to move his arms up and down in sync with his brother's. "You know, funny thing, I was just thinking the same thing..."

"Can it Joe! I know you couldn't come up with that on your own!"

"Okay! Okay! Gesh! Take it easy!"

The two tried working the ropes for several minutes, only getting a small bit of the results they were hoping for.

"We have to keep it up. We can do this; I know we can. Just a bit more, I'm sure." Frank said, hoping to maintain his positive attitude.

"Sure, what else do we have to do! It's not like we can go anywhere right now!" Joe scoffed.

Several more moments passed and the boys' efforts were getting weaker by the second. The drugs were really beginning to have and affect on them. They were both almost to the point of passing out when Frank's sharp ears picked up the sound of breaking twigs in the distance.

"Joe! Joe, do you hear that?" Frank croaked.

"Hmm?" Joe mumbled, almost incoherent. Then with a thud, he fell against his brother.

"Joe?" Frank whispered as his eyes began to close, unwillingly. He could just barely make out the figures of men walking towards him. Once again, he saw the sun glint off the silver barrel of a gun that was in the belt of one of the men. Before he could see who they were or what they wanted, his eyes closed, shutting him in a sea of blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joe was awoken by the glare of bright florescent lighting. His surroundings hazily swam into view, as he tried to figure out were he was. Pushing himself onto his elbows, he glanced around. He was lying on a cot with white sheets in a small room. His brother looked to be sleeping peacefully on the cot to the right of his. Glancing to his left, his mouth dropped open as he recognized the man sitting in a chair next to him.

"Good morning Joseph. Glad to see you're awake," said the Grey man, quite cheerfully.

"Mr. Grey! B-b-bu-" Joe stuttered, still stunned.

"Now you just lie back down now," he said as he pushed Joe's shoulders down. "You need your rest. The antidote we gave you should clear your system within the next few hours - but only if you rest."

"But how? What? I don't -"

"Rest! Now!" Quickly the Grey man left, shutting the door and locking it as he exited.

Joe was trying to get up and awaken his brother when a wave of dizziness passes over him. Moaning, he lay back on his cot and soon fell fast asleep.

He awakened once more to the bright lights shinning overhead. Surveying the windowless room, he noticed his brother sitting awake on the cot next to his. Frank held a ponderous expression on his handsome face.

"Frank?" Joe managed to croak.

"Joe! Thank goodness you're awake," cried Frank as he rushed to his brother's bedside. "Where are we? Who were those men? I hear them moving about outside the door, but who are they?"

Joe thought for a second and then his mouth hardened in a straight line. "The Network!" he exclaimed.

"The Network!" Frank echoed. "WHAT?

"I woke up earlier and the Grey Man was sitting right here next to me."

"WHAT!" Frank repeated. "What do they want?" Then a sudden thought hit him. "McNelson is an assassin!"

"Right," Joe said as the expression on his face hardened even more.

"I wonder what the assassins are doing in Bayport," Frank began to think. Joe could already see the wheels turning in his head.

"There's only one way to find out," said Joe as he stood and crossed over to the door. "Mr. Grey!" he hollered as he banged loudly. "Mr. Grey! Open this door!"

"Joe! Calm down!" shouted Frank, trying to restrain his younger sibling.

But moments later, Joe got the results he had been hoping for. There was the sound of keys rattling outside the door, and then they stood face to face with the Grey man.

"Good morning boys," he said with a smile. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Cut it out!" Joe screamed as he grabbed the collar of the Grey man's shirt and lifted him off of the ground. "What is this all about! Where are we! What are the assassins doing here! WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Joe was trembling with emotions and began to shake the man he was holding in front of him.

"Joe! CALM DOWN!" Frank cried as he once again tried to restrain his brother. After pulling him off of the Grey man, Frank held Joe's arms to his sides.

"I almost forgot about that temper of yours!" Mr. Grey said, brushing himself off. "Now slow down. One question at a time."

"Where is my sister?" Joe sobbed, close to tears.

"Sister? What sister? I don't know what you are talking about." He looked at the eldest Hardy boy. "Frank, has he gone nuts?"

Frank just stared at the Grey man. There seemed to be a genuine expression of confusion on his face. It appeared that he honestly wasn't sure what they were talking about. But Joe didn't see it.

"I AM NOT GOING NUTS! WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Joe was franticly trying to break free of Frank's grasp.

"Joe, do I have to tell one more time to calm down! Now, we aren't going to get anywhere if you try and kill the Grey man. Just calm down and I'm sure we will get some answers," he soothed in his brothers ear. After several moments, Joe calmed down and the trio sat together on one of the cots. Frank decided to take over the situation because Joe still couldn't trust himself to talk without getting all riled again.

"Where are we?" Frank demanded, looking hard at the Grey man.

"A Network station," came the Grey man's short reply.

"What are the assassins doing in Bayport?" he tried.

"I can't tell you that."

"WHY! TELL US NOW!" Joe snapped as he jumped from the cot as if it had bitten him.

"The matter doesn't concern the two of you. If we would have needed you, we would have contacted you," the Grey man spoke as he too stood from the cot and challenged the younger Hardy.

"Well obviously you did if we are here," alleged Frank from his spot on the cot.

"Look you two," the Grey man began. "We saw that you ran into some car trouble and we decided to help."

"How do you know we ran into car trouble if you weren't following us?" Frank said, skeptical.

"Your van has a tracer in it. Sort of like a homing device. Face it. You two are some of the assassin's biggest enemies. We are only trying to protect you."

"You put a WHAT in our van!" Joe lunged after the Grey man once more. Quick as a flash, Frank was holding his brother down.

"But what do the assassins want?" Frank questioned.

"Like I said, I can't tell you that. But don't worry we have it all under control. Now I want the two of you to go home. The antidote seemed to have worked fine. Just go home and take it easy. Trust us."

Joe growled at the last statement. He was trying everything he could to break Frank's grasp, but his older brother still held his ground.

"Now I have some agents outside, ready to take you to your house. When you get home, we have a van for you there. It is identical to your old one, so no one will notice the difference. Here are the keys," he stretched out his had to Frank's and handed him a set of keys.

"But what about my sister?" Joe bellowed as they were being pushed towards the door and into the evening's setting sunlight.

"Frank, take care of him. The toxin the assassins gave him seems to have affected his mind. Now take care you two. Don't worry about a thing. It is all under control." With a wave, the Grey man shoved them in a car with dark windows, turned, and walked back to the warehouse.

The two sat in silence for a while thinking about the events that had transpired. The entire car ride home was silent as the two sat wallowing in his own thoughts. Frank thought of the assassins and the possible plans they could have in store for the city of Bayport. Joe, on the other hand was still thinking about his long lost twin.

When the two arrived home, they found a note from each of their parents. Laura had gone to visit a friend while Fenton was spending some time at his agency.

"Gee, mom and dad haven't spoke to each other since we found out about Elizabeth," Frank remarked.

"Frank, we just have to find her. We have to." Joe's eyes were wide as he spoke, big, innocent, tears forming in the corners. The stress of their secret past was taking its told on his emotions.

"We have to find what the assassins are up to first, then-" Frank began to say but was cut off.

"NO! We have to find her now. We do that first. Besides, the assassins are the Network's problem. They even said so," he sighed. "I'm going to Pennsylvania. I'm going now, while mom and dad are away so they can't object. I have to go. I have to find her Frank. I'll go alone if I have to, but all the same I'm going."

Joe turned on his heel and went up the stairs to put together a quick overnight bag. Seeing Frank in his doorway, he turned to him and said, "If you are coming with, you'd better get some stuff together."

"Joe-" he started to say, but then stopped himself. He knew how stubborn his brother could be and knew from the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. Sighing in defeat he went to his own room and gathered some items together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun smiled warmly on the grassy hills of the park. Wind whispered softly through the rustling leaves, Birds chirped their song as they flew gracefully overhead. A gurgling fountain stood in the center of things. All around people were enjoying the beauty. Some were on a picnic; others were simply playing on the soft lawn. It was a perfect day. Almost. Despite all the beauty, a young man still sat alone on a park bench with his head in his hands, weeping.

"Joe…." Frank began softly as he walked slowly up to his younger brother. But Joe didn't answer. He just looked away with tear filled eyes.

Frank sighed and continued as he sat next to his brother, "Joe, it's going to be ok. Somehow. We ju-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," he hoarsely whispered, looking down at his hands and feeling the tears well up again.

"Joe-"

"And its not as if you'd care!" Joe started, getting angry. "You don't even seem to want her. All you care about is the stupid Network!"

"Joe! Of course I care, but-"

"But what? The President is more important than your own sister!"

"Joe, stop this. Please….."

But Joe didn't want to hear any of this. He stalked off, leaving his brother behind. Frank knew that if he followed Joe, the argument would only continue, so he calmly watched as his brother left the park.

Once again, Joe sat alone on a bench weeping. He came all the way to Pennsylvania in hopes of finding his twin, but to his dismay, he couldn't even find a trailer park. As he sat there watching the amber sunset, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"My, my, young man, whatever seems to be the trouble?" crooned a frail old lady dressed in a long tattered black coat. She sat next to him, her elderly bones cracking and grating as she did so. "I couldn't help but notice you sitting over here, sad as you are. Whatever is so upsetting that it has strong, young, handsome man like you in such a state?" she repeated.

Joe looked up and wiped his red, tear stained eyes with his sleeve.

"Come, now. You can tell me. I won't bite!" she soothed with a small chuckle. She reached out a wrinkled hand and touched his arm. Although her hands felt like ice, there was a warm feeling of love and comfort radiating about her. Her sliver hair glittered in the sun.

"Well…." Joe began, but stopped as a sob caught in his throat.

"There, there. It's ok. Just relax. There, there," she whispered in his ear. The mature woman pulled Joe to her chest and held him, rubbing his back as he sobbed freely. A soothing, secure aurora encircled Joe.

"Are you lost?"

"I-I-I…..can't……find….a-a-a-a……trailer park. Its s-s-somewhere in th-th-this town," he finally straightened up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

My! There hasn't been a trailer park in this town in ages!"

"So I've noticed," he said. Then he had a sudden thought. "But there _was_ one? Do you remember it?"

"Of course I remember it. I may be old but my memory's not that bad!" she chuckled. "Yes there was one, over on the west end of town. I should know. I lived there for over 50 years."

"You did! What Happened to it?" Joe asked, taken aback.

"Umm…..let's see. Almost 13 years ago there was an enormous fire. The entire place was destroyed. I still remember it so well," she recalled, looking off into the distant setting sun. "I know several people died that night. It was a great tragedy."

Joe was trembling with hope. "Do you remember any children?"

"Children? Hmmmm…. Well, let's see. There were only about ten families in the whole neighborhood. I remember this one couple that had a young boy only months before the fire. What a tragedy. The youngster didn't even have a chance. Died in the fire, the poor thing."

"Do you remember any children that would have been about eight at the time of the fire?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Eight, you say? Hmm…. Ah! Why yes! There was this darling young girl. I'd say she was about eight. What a sweetheart. Used to always bake me cookies and talk with me in the afternoons." She smiled with fond memories.

"R-r-r-really!" Joe asked, the tears beginning to form in his eyes again. "Wh-a-a-a-t hap…ended to her?" _Please don't say she died in the fire,_ his mind screamed.

"Oh the poor dear. The fire started in her trailer, I believe." Joe let out a choked gasp, but the woman still continued. "Luckily, though, the darling did get out in time. Unfortunately, her parents didn't. The poor child. She was alone after that."

"S-s-she's still alive?" he stammered.

"Well, I haven't seen her since then. The state whisked her away to the orphanage across town. I almost took the dear in myself, but even then I was too old. I could hardly take care of myself, let alone a young whippersnapper, even though she was an angel. I'd say she would be about your age right now." She shook here head and sighed. "I wonder what ever happened to her…"

"The orphanage! Why didn't I think of that!" Joe exclaimed, more to himself then to the old lady sitting next to him. He turned around to look in the direction of the park to see if he could spot Frank. When he couldn't, he turned back around to thank the old woman, but to his shock, she was gone. Even more amazing, there was no one in sight!

Frank sat alone on the park bench as the sky slowly faded from blue, to amber, to red, and finally a deep purple. Gazing up at the stars, he silently wished that everything would work out.

"FRANK!" yelled Joe, interrupting his older brother's thoughts.

"Joe! There you are! I was worried sick. Come on, we'd better start heading home," he said, getting up from the bench and heading in the direction of the van.

"No! Frank, listen! I know where she is! The orphanage! We have to check the orphanage!" Joe excitedly cried, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Orphanage! How do you know? Come on, Joe, we don't have time for any more games. We have the Networ-"

"This isn't a game! I'm serious! We have to check the orphanage!" Never before had Frank seen his younger sibling so excited. Not even on Christmas morning. Once again, he knew there was no arguing. When Joe made up his mind, his mind was made up. There was no changing it.

"Ok!" Frank grumbled. "But this better not be another wild goose chase!" he threatened as the two climbed into the van.

"I swear its not! Now just shut up and drive."

"Ok, then, were to?" he questioned, starting the van.

"645 Spruce St.," he read, looking down at the ripped telephone book page he had gotten from a phone book. "Sunnybrook Orphanage."


End file.
